The Thief That Stole Her Heart
by Jennah Yo Yo
Summary: My first fanfic - please be kind! LOTS of fluff, jumps through time a little at present. Work in progress. Swaine x Esther. Explores the possibility of a relationship blossoming between Swaine and Esther. Waiting to finally finish the game before I progress much further - don't worry, I'm nearly there!
1. Chapter 1 - A Restless Night

Swaine rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling from his bed in the Cats Cradle inn in Perdida. Sleep was eluding him. As usual, the bed was uncomfortable. He chuckled to himself, it was almost like he was a character in the fairy tale of the three bears and Goldilocks with a bed that was always too soft or too hard, yet he never seemed to come across one that was 'just right', despite the ever increasing prices on their travels. Nevertheless, he had slept in worse places before. At least there were four walls and a roof protecting him from the storm outside.

His musings were cut short as he heard a noise… it sounded like somebody crying. He sat up and listened, it could, after all, have been one of those blasted long necked creatures outside. No, it was definitely crying and it sounded like it was coming from Esther's room. Swaine swung his legs round, putting his feet in his boots as he padded over to his door to open it, stealthily walking down the corridor to Esther's door. From here he could hear Esther more clearly.

'She must be having a nightmare,' Swaine thought.

_"… Please, no… not again… Please! … Don't hurt them! Please don't hurt them, please!"_

He knocked on the door 'Esther? Are you all right in there?' he whispered urgently.

The cries continued and he decided to go into her room. By the light of the moon in the storm outside the window he saw Esther in bed. Her hair was no longer in its usual braid, tears across her face as she thrashed and flailed in her sleep, unable to escape her greatest fears.

Swaine closed the door behind him, walked over to the bed and shook Esther by the shoulders.

'Esther, wake up!' he said urgently 'Wake up, it's just a dream.'

Almost at once, Esther's eyes opened. In the almost darkness, she saw a shadow next to her bed and gasped, paralyzed with fear, and began to cry again.

'Shh, shh!' said the shadowy figure 'It's me, it's Swaine'

'S-Swaine?' sobbed Esther, squinting into the darkness. Yes, now that she was more awake it did look like Swaine.

She broke down into tears again. Swaine sat on the edge of the bed as Esther cried into his shoulder sobbing. He could barely make out was she was saying over her sobbing and the heavy rain hitting the window.

'I-it was Shadar…' she sobbed 'he was coming back for me… and for my father and for you and Oliver'

She trembled as she wept and Swaine took the blankets that she had thrust away in the sleep and wrapped them around her. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping the blanket in place as he reassured her until slowly, the sobbing subsided.

'Why don't you try and get some more sleep?' Swaine suggested.

Esther silently nodded. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She obediently lay down and pull the covers over herself.

'Swaine, I'm frightened.' She croaked 'Please… stay?'

He looked at her, her blue eyes that were begging him to stay and he nodded.

'Okay, I'll stay.' He said 'I'll stay right here'.

He pulled the small wooden chair over to be beside her bed and sat down (_a bit on the hard side_, he thought). Esther smiled a little and put her had on Swaine's left hand which was resting on his knee. She clutched at it like it was a buoy at sea, like it was the only thing that could save her. Slowly, her eyes closed as she fell asleep and her grip loosened.

Swaine felt uncomfortable. Both in a literal and metaphorical sense. The chair was uncomfortably hard and he felt extremely awkward watching Esther sleep though he was glad she had calmed down and in the shadowy light she looked peaceful as she slept. He slowly eased he hand away from hers and stood to leave. Pausing, he turned to walk back towards her to touch his lips to her forehead and whisper the words 'sleep well, Esther'. He left and returned to his room.

Esther had no more bad dreams in the night. Her dreams felt relaxed and she felt safe.

In the morning she woke with Swaine's name on her lips only to find one arm off the bed, still outstretched to the now empty chair. She looked longingly at the empty chair and sighed.

They had a long day ahead of them as they planned to head on into the Miasma Marshes. Who knows, perhaps they would end up fighting Shadar too?


	2. Chapter 2 - Vileheart's return

_After defeating Vileheart in the Miasma Marshes, Oliver had collapsed. Between them Esther, Swaine and Mr Drippy managed to bring him back to Perdida. _

'Is he ever going to wake up, Mr Drippy?' asked Esther, looking at Oliver's limp body on the bed.

He had been in a coma like state for several days since the battle with Vileheart and seemed to show no sign of waking. Everyone had tried their best efforts to wake him, including some of the old Pedidian herbal remedies but nothing would revive him.

Mr Drippy sighed and shook his head 'I'm not sure'

Esther kneeled by Oliver's bedside, holding one of his hands. 'Oliver, if you can hear me, I want you to know that we're all waiting for you to wake up…. Please wake up…'

Swaine looked at everyone around Oliver. He felt helpless, a feeling that he had experienced many times before. A feeling that he had spent a lot of his life trying to avoid.

Feeling overcome with emotion he stormed out of the small house, not bothering to close the door behind him.

'Swaine!' cried Esther alarmed.

Outside, far past the entrance or Perdida, Swaine stood alone. _After everything we've done together, after everything he has done for us, for _me_ all we can do is watch and hope. Why is there nothing we can do?_

Swaine suddenly felt like gunpowder ignited. He couldn't hold his emotions inside anymore and shouted in anguish into the empty canyons below.

"…Swaine?" said a voice from behind him.

He turned and saw Esther looking concerned. 'Oh… Esther, it's you'

'Why do you keep wondering off? You should be with us. With Oliver' said Esther looking frustrated at him.

'A fat lot of good that will do!' said Swaine scornfully 'Having me around is going to help him snap out of it, is it? Well? Is it?

'That's not the point!' she shouted.

Swaine softened under her gaze. Looking at the ground he said 'I know…Oliver saved us… His magic saved us. We owe it all to him'

'Yes, we were broken hearted' she said more gently 'both of us, and…'

'And now look at us! We can't do a thing for him, can we?' said Swaine began to get more agitated

'Just when he needs us there's nothing we can do! Damn it!' he shouted. He turned and kicked a rock into the canyon, sending it crashing and echoing below.

'Swaine…' said Esther. Her voice sounded strange.

Swaine turned and saw her eyes brimming with tears. All at once, his anger and frustration seemed to instantly evaporate as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his head on hers.

'I'm sorry' he murmured.

In that moment, the two found themselves clinging to each other and Esther felt a pang of the longing she had carried in her heart for some time now. Raising her head she looked at his face – the eyes that had seen too much sorrow, the strong arch of his brow bones, the waves of his brown hair, right down to the stubble creeping up his jaw from his chin.

Swaine suddenly felt jittery and uncomfortable. He seemed to feel this way whenever he was close to Esther. He felt something deep down inside him, pulling him towards her. Then she raised her head and turned to him. She looked as his face and he looked at hers. All at once he felt like he was drowning in her deep blue eyes. Without thinking, he brought his face closer to her as if to kiss her, then hesitated and began to pull away.

'Swaine…' said Esther, looking into his eyes 'It's all right.'

His eyes widened in surprise. Just as he was about to lean in again they were interrupted.

'Well isn't this sweet.' Cackled a voice 'How is your little friend? You know this is something you can do for him – you can DIE!'

Vileheart reappeared, floating in the air behind them. Swaine and Esther jumped apart and instantly took their battle positions.

They suddenly felt the emptiness in the space between them where Oliver would normally stand.

'We don't stand a chance without Oliver' said Esther looking panicked.

'Well I'll be damned if we don't go down with a fight!' Swaine said fiercely. Esther looked into his eyes, mirroring his expression and nodded. Then the battle began.

No matter what they did, they seemed to only have little, if any, effect whilst Vileheart sent out attack after attack. Unable to defend themselves Esther and Swaine were thrown off their feet and briefly hidden behind a rocky crag.

'Swaine…' Esther said, her eyes looking as if she was about to cry again.

He took her hand, giving it a squeeze and looked into her bright blue eyes. His determination seemed to drive Esther on. They both stood and charged in an all out attack.

'Get a load of this!' she shouted as he fired a sureshot

He fired shot after shot while Esther used her familiars to hit Vileheart with as many magic attacks as possible.

'Brace yourself!' yelled Swaine as he spotted Vileheart preparing a vilebreath attack, but Esther couldn't hear it over the fighting and was blown off her feet by the force of it. Swaine looked up from his brace position and saw Esther on the ground.

"Esther!" he cried, running over to help her up.

She winced and tried to catch her breath.

'Swaine… there's no way we can win this. We won't come out of this alive'

'I know… and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for all the mocking things I've said in the past'

'Oh Swaine, I'm sorry too'

There was a finality of the moment as the pair faced their certain demise. Swaine helped Esther to her feet and they held hands.

Looking into each other's eyes they came to peace with their fate. They would fight here and they would die here, together.

'It's time for the charade to end!' said Vileheart in a singsong voice

'Yes. Let's finish this!' said a voice from behind them.

They turned and could not believe their eyes. Oliver stood strong and proud with the setting sun behind him.

'Oliver!' they cried.

Raising his wand he cried 'Mornstar!' and cast a powerful spell against Vileheart.

'Sorry I got held up.' Said Oliver, striding forward.

'I thought you'd never get here' said Swaine looking relieved.

'You will pay for this!' cried Vileheart recovering from the powerful attack from Oliver.

'Esther! Swaine! Let's pull together' said Oliver confidently 'Let's show him the power of our hearts'

Feeling energised by Oliver's reappearance Swaine and Esther nodded and sent out their familiars to battle on.

The fight did not last long, not with Oliver's new powers, and it wasn't long before Vileheart was vanquished for the second, and hopefully last, time.

As he disappeared, the trio cheered. Esther jumped up and down and before she could think or realise what she was doing she had wrapped her arms around Swaine's neck and kissed him.

Swaine was completely taken by surprise but he found himself kissing her back before breaking apart looking at each other feeling a mixture of bewilderment and exhilaration.

'Ahem' said Oliver clearing his throat looking sternly at them. Esther and Swaine sprung apart looking like school children that were about to be reprimanded.

Oliver grinned. 'It's about time, you two!' he said and gave his two friends a hug.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadar is Defeated

The whole world seemed to be in celebration at the fall of Shadar. The time of darkness seemed to be over. The world had converged on the celebrations in Ding Dong Dell.

Swaine, Esther, and Oliver looking in wonder. Such joy and celebration had not been seen for a long time.

'Tidy! It's a proper party! Just like home!' said Mr Drippy excitedly running ahead.

'This is what Shadar wanted, isn't it? To see the world at peace' said Esther looking around her at the happiness in the people around her.

'Well… so Oliver tells us' said Swaine winking as he took Esther's hand. She blushed a little but didn't pull her hand away.

'I bet he's up there watching now!' said Mr Drippy thoughtfully to Oliver 'Him and youer mam...'

'Yeah' said Oliver nodding 'I just know they are.'

As they passed under the archways into Ding Dong Dell, they saw it bustling with people.

'Now, I wonder if the Cowlipha and Marcassin have arrived yet?' said Esther looking about.

'Well, they're busy people' said Swaine reminding her with a gentle shove. 'There's still plenty of time…'

'Which means we've got time to enjoy ouerselves!' said Mr Drippy jumping with excitement 'Am I right, Ollie-boy!?'

'Yeah!' said Oliver happily. They both began to run forward.

'We'll… Er, catch up with you later!' called Swaine after them.

'Huh?' said Oliver turning.

But Swaine and Esther had already turned and started running off together hand in hand. Oliver chuckled to himself.

'I guess they wanted some time to themselves, huh, Mr Drippy'

'You can't blame them, mun!' said Mr Drippy

'Swaine!' said Esther giggling as he pulled her along the streets. 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see!' said Swaine grinning at her. He was following the green paw prints on the path leading them to the lower city.

They ran past the large fountain, up the steps and to the east. Swaine seemed in such a hurry that he trampled of the lawn and flowers though no one seemed to care.

Swaine led her up some more steps, through the archway to the large pond where Horace had once spoken to Oliver. Running along the path leading to the little island in the centre, Swaine let go of Esther's hand and leapt across the part that was submerged in water. He held his hand out to help Esther across. She daintily jumped across into Swaine's arms

Pulling her behind the great stone moment, Swaine held her against it. Esther felt the coolness of the stone seeping through her clothes making her skin raise up in goose bumps. They looked at each other as they caught their breath. She could smell his breath, peppermint sweet. They laughed at their stillness and Esther stood on tiptoe to bring her lips to his.

'We're alone' breathed Swaine

'Finally!' said Esther smiling jumping up and wrapping her arms around Swaine's neck as she kissed him.

He started to topple and they fell. They rolled over each other laughing until Swaine's back dipped into the water making him shout in shock.

Esther giggled uncontrollably while Swaine frowned as he took his jacket off and threw it aside. Beneath he wore a short-sleeved orange shirt that showed his muscles. Esther couldn't help but look curiously.

'Now, where were we?' he said mischievously.

Esther brought her hand up to Swaine's face to stroke it. The stubble lightly scratching at her delicate hand

'I think you need to learn to shave, Swaine' she said giggling.

'Never mind that now' he said bring her small hand to lips to he could kiss her palm. He wound one of her strands of blonde hair around his finger.

He kissed her cheeks and her nose. He kissed her all over her face and neck except her lips. Esther's heart quickened and she felt flushed. There was no going back now; he burned for her and she for him.

He brought his lips to hers once more and they lay together, hidden from the world.

It wasn't until they heard the chiming of celebration bells in the town that they woke from their brief slumber. Esther's head had lain on Swaine's now bare chest. She had fallen asleep to the sound of his heartbeat while he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

'I suppose Oliver will be waiting' said Swaine reluctantly.

'Yes, I suppose he will' said Esther dreamily. 'I wish…. I wish we could just stay in this moment forever.'

Swaine sighed and unwrapped his arms from Esther. They got up and Swaine redressed - luckily his jacket had dried in the sun.

As they walked down the steps hand in hand they happened upon Oliver who had just arrived at the gates of King Tom's palace.

And so it was decided that Oliver would return to Motorville and the celebrations would also serve as a send off for him. Esther couldn't help but look a little crestfallen. Indeed, what would they do now? Their quartet had become quite accustomed to travelling together. With no Oliver, would they all go their separate ways too?

They all stood in the square, the centre of attention at the festivities.

'So, farewell!' said King Tom grandly.

'Thanks for everything, Your Meowjesty' said Oliver bowing.

'So it's the end of ouer double act is it?' said Mr Drippy wiping a tear from his eye 'You made one heck of a sidekick, Ollie-boy!'

'When you get home, you look out for Myrtle, won't you?' said Esther earnestly.

'Hey,' said Swaine standing tall with his hands on his hips 'you come back and visit, you hear? We'll go somewhere dangerous – for old time's sake!'

'You got it!' said Oliver 'Thank you everybody'

He looked at Esther and Swaine, two of his best friends 'Look after each other, you two' he said.

'We will, don't you worry' Swaine laughed looking at Esther knowingly. She giggled her musical laugh.

'And you be good!' said Esther

'… but not too good!' added Swaine.

'See you next time ouer world is in a potch!' called Mr Drippy

'Take care everybody!' said Oliver waving. The gateway was already ready to take him home.

Of course, Oliver didn't go back to Motorville… at least, not yet. The snow had already started to fall…


End file.
